El amor nos recordará
by Nat Takaishi
Summary: "El jamás dejará de verme como la mejor amiga de su hermano pequeño, soy una niña para él." pensaba Sakura. ¿De quién hablaba? De nada más y nada menos que de Itachi Uchiha. La historia cambia, Sasuke no es el mismo, surgirá un amor secreto, el cual no podrá ser revelado por muchas circunstancias. ItaSaku.


¿Un día normal? No, no había nada de normal en los días de Sakura Haruno, una de las kunoichis más conocidas de Konoha. Era una ninja médico muy solicitada, al igual que su querida maestra Tsunade-sama.

La historia se desarrolla en la estación de invierno recién llegada a la aldea. Todos sus habitantes sentían las brisas de esta época y las escasas nevadas que esta provocaba, pero que a la vez dejaba un lindo manto blanco en las calles, lo cual les gustaba a la mayoría. En general, la aldea tenía un buen tiempo de paz, con misiones de rango D, muy insignificantes, así que Sakura y sus demás amigos tenían practicamente todos los días libres.

Durante los días libres, el equipo 7 hacía diversas cosas en grupo, pero principalmente se reunían en la casa de alguno de ellos y en esta ocasión, les tocaba reunirse en la prestigiosa y gran residencia Uchiha.

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha con rumbo a la residencia Uchiha, pero cargaba con ella un brillo especial en sus ojos que generalmente nunca se le ve cuando se reune con sus amigos. ¿La razón? Itachi Uchiha. El hermano genio de Sasuke, el chico grande e indiferente, aunque no con la misma magnitud que Sasuke. Su cabello azabache recogido en una coleta, los flecos que se dejaba en la frente, sus ojos negros que parecían abismos sin fin, sus labios tentadores y su levemente musculosa figura, volvía loca a la pelirrosa, pero ella sabía perfectamente que ese sueño de chico jamás se fijaría en ella. Aceptaba para si misma que era una chica mona, cabello largo y rosado, ojos jade y una figura esbelta como la de ella no la tenía cualquiera, pero eso parecía no serle suficiente. Cada noche se cuestionaba el porque Itachi no se fijaba en ella, y en su mente recorrian varias teorías; _"Posiblemente no soy lo suficientemente buena" "quizás soy solo una niñata para él" "¿será la diferencia de edades?" "lo más probable es que sea fea para su vista". _Así es como cada noche lograba torturarse con sus pensamientos y no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Pero esta vez, especialmente esta vez se sentía segura de si misma, caminaba a un paso firme como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras caminaba a la residencia Uchiha. La verdad es que no tenía una razón en específico, simplemente le nacía desde su pequeño corazón el sentirse así.

**-¡Chaaa! Sakura, hoy nos vemos mejor que nunca, ten por seguro que dejaremos al prodigio con la bocota abierta. **

-Por Kami, ojalá tengas razón, estoy muy nerviosa, mientras más nos acercamos, más dudas tengo ¿sabes?

**-¡No! ¡No frentona! No dejes que los nervios te consuman, es por eso que no logras nada con ese perfecto hombre. ¡Deja los nervios atrás, vamos!**

-¡Tienes razón! Al salir de casa iba muy decidida, ahora seguiré con esa seguridad, ¡si puedo!

**-¡Por supuesto que puedes, adelante!**

Después de esa conversación consigo misma, Sakura apresuro el paso duro y firme que tenía, sabía que si tardaba un poco más, esos nervios volverían a aparecer, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

La verdad es que la pelirrosa lucía muy bien esa tarde. Llevaba un jersey de algodón color blanco con escoté en V y bajada algo suelta, unos pantalones negros ajustados y unos converse que hacían juego con el pantalón; llevaba su rosa cabellera suelta hasta poco más arriba de la cintura con sus habituales dos flecos al frente y un listón negro que sustituía la banda de la aldea. A cada paso que daba, dejaba su caracteristico olor a cerezos que tanto le encantaba a sus amigos, en especial a Sasuke, quien obviamente no dejaba notar que le encantaba ese olor.

Tiempo había pasado y ya estaba parada en frente de la puerta de la residencia Uchiha, donde tras esta debían de estar ya Sasuke y Naruto discutiendo por algo sin sentido y como podía olvidarse de su querido Itachi, quien debía estar en el comedor escuchando las patéticas discusiones de esos dos. Sí, Itachi y Naruto se llevan muy bien, la mayoría de las veces que Sakura y Naruto iban, él estaba con ellos y a Sasuke no le incomodaba en absoluto, al contrario, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermano y sus amigos.

Los nervios se apoderaron de Sakura una vez más, pero esta vez no dejó que la consumieran por completo, pues en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya había tocado el timbre que estaba junto a la puerta. Tragó saliva pesadamente y espero con ambas manos posadas en su espalda a que la gran puerta se abriera y para su sorpresa, no era Sasuke el que la atendía.

-Hola Sakura, te ves adorable hoy. -escuchó la voz de su querido azabache, quien estaba parado justo frente a ella con una media sonrisa.

-H-Hola Itachi. -saludó sin más nada que decir la pelirrosa, quien ya tenía sus mejillas pintadas de rojo. _"¿Adorable? ¿solo eso? de nuevo me ve como una niña." _pensó algo desilusionada.

-Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte ahí? Pasa, Naruto y Sasuke te están esperando. -sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos y le ofreció una sonrisa, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Ah, sí, gracias. -contestó finjiendo una sonrisa hacia él.

-Que bueno que llegaste, esos dos me tienen harto con sus peleas, ni te imaginas porque empezaron. -comentó mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella estaba en lo cierto, siempre esos dos discutiendo.

-¿Y ahora por qué es? -preguntó dejando escapar un gran suspiro de su delgada boca.

-Pues verás, ambos tienen hambre y estaban discutiendo que podían ir a comprar. Naruto dijo que ramen, pero Sasuke le dijo que estaba harto del ramen y que prefería unos dangos o simplemente unas bolas de arroz. -suspiró el chico azabache caminando junto a Sakura hacia la sala.

-Bueno, realmente no me sorprende. -rió la pelirrosa.

-Quizá tengas razón. -respondió el chico.

Al llegar a la sala, Sakura encontró a ambos idiotas sentados en direcciones opuestas, con una mueca de disgusto, pero a su parecer era una mueca algo graciosa y adorable de parte de ambos.

Al mismo tiempo se sentía aun algo desilusionada por el comentario de Itachi. _"Adorable" _se decía repetidamente en su mente mientras se reprochaba, aunque sabía que no era ciertamente su culpa. Itachi era un chico de 20 y ella una adolescente 16, si lo ves como cuatro años de diferencia, realmente no suena mucho, pero diciendo 16 y 20, ahí es donde se ve la diferencia. No podía culparlo ni a él ni a ella, era simplemente cuestion de engendramiento, aunque suene gracioso.

Itachi siempre había visto a Sakura como una de las mejores amigas de su hermano, podía entablar una conversacion con ella, pero nunca la vió como algo más, es cierto que siempre había pensado que era bastante mona, pero nunca lo pensó para él, si no para Sasuke. No podía verse involucrado con una chica que tiene la misma edad que su hermano pequeño, simplemente no le parecía algo correcto estar con una adolescente, cuando bien podría salir con una chica de su edad, algo más madura y de su gusto. Con eso no quiere decir que no le guste o no le agrade, es todo lo contrario, pero no es de ese tipo de atracción.

En cambio a Sakura ciertamente nunca le importó la edad o "la madurez" en el momento en que se enamoró de él. Bien algunos podrían pensar que es como un amor platónico, pero no es exactamente eso, no para ella. No era admiración por un mayor o atracción por alguien inalcanzable, porque realmente no era del todo inalcanzable, solo algo dificil. Lo que sentía ella era algo más, sentía como se le encogía el estómago cuando el le hablaba o le sonreía, cuando se iba de esa casa sentía la necesidad de volver y abrazarlo tan fuerte como para no dejarlo ir, en las noches soñaba con él, al verlo se le dilataban las pupilas y se mostraban en ellas un brillo especial.

Pero ella se decía a si misma que tenía que aceptarlo, aceptar el hecho de que él no dejaría de verla como una simple niña amiga de su hermano, le dolía si, pero era cierto. _"Si tan solo tuviera más edad" _era algo con lo que se torturaba en muchas ocasiones.

-¡Sakura-chan! -el rubio sentado frente a ella trataba de llamar su atención.

-Ah... ¿sí, que pasa Naruto? -contestó la pelirrosa aun con la cara perdida.

-Estabamos preguntandote que querías comer tu. -intervinó el Uchiha menor.

-Oh eso... lo que quieran está bien, ramen, bolas de arroz, todo me gusta. -sonrió dulce, pero igual de perdida que hace un momento.

-¿Te pasa algo? -habló de nuevo el Uchiha menor.

-No, no es nada, solo que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, nada de importancia. -sonrió de la misma manera.

-Está bien entonces, ¡iremos por ramen! -gritó Naruto saltando desde su lugar.

-¡No quiero ramen! -respondió Sasuke levantandose igual de su lugar.

-¡No empiezes de nuevo, teme! -gritó el rubio.

-¡Entonces no me hagas comenzar, dobe! -replicó el azabache.

-¿Tu que dices, Sakura? -preguntaron los dos al unisono.

-¿Eh? Pues... si van a seguir así, mejor compren una pizza. -respondió algo irónica.

-¿Pizza? -preguntó incrédulo el azabache.

-¡Sí, pizza! Suena bien... será un punto medio, solo porque Sakura-chan lo dice. -respondió el rubio sonriendole a Sakura.

-Entonces pizza será, pero que no sea muy lejos, no quiero caminar mucho. -musitó Sasuke mientras iba a la entrada.

-Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí. -comentó Naruto siguiendole el paso, hasta que ambos salieron de la casa, nuevamente discutiendo.

Sakura se encontraba ahí, sola en la sala, pensando en sus cosas con algo de tranquilidad y sin los gritos de sus dos queridos, pero igualmente molestos amigos. No tenía nosión del tiempo ni del espacio, simplemente se undió en sus pensamientos e increíblemente no notó la presencia de su amado azabache, recargado en la pared detrás de ella.

-Debieron simplemente llamar por teléfono a la tienda. -rió burlonamente mientras Sakura se volteaba sorprendida a verlo.

-Itachi, no te vi cuando llegaste. -habló con un tono de voz nervioso.

-Sí me di cuenta, te vías perdida. -respondió mirandola con esos ojos negros que tanto la enloquecian.

-Sí... -rió nerviosamente, pero al sentir la mirada del azabache, bajo la mirada y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Eh... sí, sí, estoy bien. -dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que si miraba esos ojos negros, podría caer en unos nervios enormes.

-No parece como si lo estuvieras... -se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, lo que la puso notablemente nerviosa y a él le provocó una risita.

-Sí lo estoy. -no podía seguir con esos nervios, debía aprender a controlarse estando junto a él, tenía que y así su voz se tornó más segura.

-Uhm... de acuerdo. -dijo no muy convencido.

Sakura sentía que ese podía ser el momento en el que le podía decir lo que sentía y como lo sentía. Tenía una ligera esperanza de que, después de declararse, el pudiera verla como una mujer y no como una niña con la que simplemente podía hablar y juguetear. Estaba realmente decidida hacerlo y después de que comenzara, no habría vuelta atrás.

-Itachi... -dijo esperando una respuesta de él.

-¿Sí? -respondió el fijando su vista al frente.

-Tu... ¿alguna vez me has visto como algo más que la amiga de tu hermano? -preguntó decidida, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo a su respuesta.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? -contestó tratando de evadir el tema, no quería herirla.

-Solo quiero saber... -dejo las palabras al aire, no quería desviarse, quería que el le contestara.

-Sakura... no... yo no... -por primera vez lo había escuchado hablar con nerviosismo, pensó que tenía las de ganar.

-Solo dime, por favor. -le insistió para que contestara.

-Es que... no quiero herir tus sentimientos. -_"no quiero herir tus sentimientos" _ahí está el asunto, con esa simple frase lo acababa de hacer.

-Está bien. -respondió seca, intentaba contener sus inminentes lágrimas.

-¿Está bien? -dijo él con incredulidad.

-Sí, lo está, con esa simple frase me acabas de responder, no necesito más explicación. -bajo su mirada y no tenía intencion de levantarla por nada del mundo, no quería verlo y llorar.

-Sakura... -trató de arreglar las cosas, pues sabía que realmente la había herido sin querer.

-No hables más... realmente está bien, solo era una duda. -tenía que afrontarlo.

-Solo no quiero que creas que no me agradas, es lo contrario, me caes muy bien, eres una chica muy mona y realmente se puede hablar contigo... solo... solamente no creo que sienta algo más que eso, lo siento. -él la miro con dulcura pero a la vez con algo de culpa.

-Descuida, lo sé, soy solo una niña para ti, lo entiendo y está bien, en serio. -levantó un poco la mirada y le dio una sonrisa dulce, pero se notaba a leguas que era finjida.

-No, Sakura, yo no quiero que...

Antes de poder acabar de hablar, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada, eran Naruto y Sasuke, y por consiguiente, Sakura se levantó de su lugar sin siquiera mirar a Itachi a la cara, con algunas lágrimas que amenzaban con salir de sus ojos, pero en el camino a la puerta se las secó para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado...


End file.
